fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 4
In Wolf's Clothing Anna and Adam made their way back down to the center of town as they meet Walter at the side of the tavern. "You two were successful then?" Walter asked. "Yep" Adam said holding up the music box. "Bloody marvelous! You two will be glad to know I have some information on the mercenaries Sabine mentioned" Walter said. "That great Walter" Anna said. "They're led by a man called Saker, he used to be a soldier but always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats than military his men are holed up in a small fortress in the mountains, so it won't be easy to get in but I have a plan" Walter said. "What the plan?" Adam asked. "Come with me" Walter said as they followed him up the stairs where they found a drunk passed out mercenaries on the table as Walter closed the door. "Who the hell is this?" Anna asked. "One of the mercenaries a cold-blooded killer, his name is Clarence, but everyone calls him Jimmy he was drinking in the pub all day and generally making life unpleasant for everyone it wasn't hard to get him completely pickled these young thugs-bloody lightweights if you ask me anyway take his clothes and you'll have a free pass into their camp, just try not to think about what those stains might be" Walter said. "Ew! And how the bloody hell am I opposed to get in?" Anna asked ad Walter tossed her some rope, "You will be our fake Jimmy here capture, just play along and keep the ropes lose so you can help out when the time is needed" Walter said. After taking Jimmy clothes and leaving him in his tong they noticed they need a few things for this disguise. "Hmmm, you're not likely to convince anyone without a hint of extra effort even these idiots will notice if you don't have his beard or tattoos I'm sure you can get hold of what you need around town though, in the meantime I'll find out who to talk to about getting food to the Dwellers they might not have much to spare here but they're kind people, they'll need a little convincing, good luck with dealing with Saker and his mercenaries it will be your first taste of real battle, nut I know you'll both do just fine" Walter said. "Come on then" Anna said. After buying everything they need Anna and Adam came out of the Sanctuary dressing room dressed in mercenaries disguises. "Okay your Jimmy and I'm the new recruit" Anna said. "Ah yes, very mercenary indeed- you'll both fit right in with those brutes, now then, you'd better be off to deal with Saker, hadn't you?" Jasper said as they left the Sanctuary and left Brightwall village and began to walk the ridge. "Okay finding them in Mistpeak should be easy just follow the flags" Anna said as they headed back to Mistpeak then heading into the forest area. Upon reaching the fort rest Adam and Anna went over their plan. "Okay you're Jimmy and I'm the new recruit so don't talk to them unless they talk to us" Anna whispered. "Got it" Adam said as they reached the gates. "Hi Jimmy, back from killing some Dwellers? Come on in" Vince the Mercenary said as the doors opened. "So far so good" Adam whispered as they walked in. "Yeah but let's keep it that way" Anna said as they entered the camp. "Hey Jimmy over here!" a man called. "Shit!" Adam and Anna both swore. "Okay let's just see what he wants" Anna whispered. "Hey Jimmy show Stilts here that thing you do that thing" he said. "What thing?" Stilts asked. "Ugh" Adam said as he grabbed Stilts head and farted in his face and pushed him over as the other man laughed and Anna stare wide eye. "It's the only thing I could think of" Adam whispered. "Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" Stilts said. "Well time to go!" Anna said as her and Adam kept moving on as they passed some cages with wolves in them as they reached another gate. "Oh hey Jimmy how things? You've been drinking in Brightwall again? Don't let anybody tell ya drinking alone is wrong, that's some of the best times I had, well in you go then" he said as the gate opened. Upon entering another section where Mercenaries fought with each other they approached another gate with two mercenaries talking. "Jimmy? That really you? You look different somehow, were your eyes always that color?" Tony the Mercenary asked. 'Uh oh' Anna thought. "Nah Jimmy got periwinkle eyes like beautiful summer morning sky, that's not him!" Wayne the Mercenary said. "Oh shit" Anna said. "That's not Jimmy!" Tony yelled as the Mercenaries all began to attack. "Well so much for keep a low cover!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer and hitting one in the side of the head as Adam crossed blades with another. "Open the gates! We need reinforcements!" one yelled as the gate opened and more mercenaries came running out. "Shock!" Adam yelled hitting the enemies with the new spell as they all fell over. "Come on!" Anna said as they ran into the camp to fine Saker. After fighting their way through the camp Anna and Adam entered an area like part as the gate closed behind them. "Leave them! They're mine!" Saker yelled as they saw him standing on top of a view point smoking a cigar, "you've left quite a trail of bodies, you're not one of Sabine's Dwellers, that's for damn sure but you'll both die like one" he said landing away from them. "Take this!" he yelled lighting a bomb and tossing it at them. "Move!" Anna yelled as they dodged rolled away from the bomb as it exploded. Adam then charged at Saker swinging his sword as he hit Saker several times as the giant punched Adam and sent him flying back. Anna then swung her hammer as he caught it and kicked Anna back and tossed her hammer away as Anna got up and charged at Saker and punched him as he backed handed her away. "Slow Time!" Adam yelled hitting the ground as time slowed down and Adam charged at Saker hitting him several times with his sword. Anna then grabbed her hammer then charged at Saker and smacked him across the jaw as he fell to his knees panting as the spell wore off and Adam and Anna panted ready to attack again. "Stop! You've won, this battle is yours kill me or let me live it's your choice and my men will honor it we may be nothing but mercenaries but we have our codes, like any other soldiers we'll leave the Dwellers ne no matter what you do, that's a warrior promise" Saker said. "It's your choice my prince" Anna said looking to Adam as he approached Saker as he smacked him across the face knocking out his cigar as he held out him hand as Saker picked up his cigar and let Adam help him up as Anna smiled. 'He spared his life, he's so different from his brother more compassionate' Anna thought. "Thank you, I won't forget this, let the strangers go!" Saker said to his men as two Guild Seal symbols appear under Adam and Anna as they glowed as time had frozen around them as they saw a portal of light as Adam and Anna walked into it. Anna and Adam appeared on the Road again as Saker was now standing with all their allies as Theresa appeared. "You have taken another step on the road to rule, sparing Saker has won over the support of his followers, word is already spreading of you compassion and your strength" she said disappearing as the new gates opened as new statues of them in Mercenary disguise appeared. Upon opening his first chest Adam magic increased again as did his knowledge on magic. "These chests are so strange, with each one opened we get stronger" Anna said opening the next chest as their melee weapons glowed and transformed again. "I know" Adam said opening another as their firearms glowed and transformed as they headed towards the light again and ended up back in the mercenary camp. "It is a momentous occasion sir, your first victory in battle I'm not expert on personal combat but I would say based on the fact that you're not dead, you acquitted yourself father well it's hard to believe just a few days ago I was rousing you from a comfortable bed it would seem that you have completed two of the task that Sabine set for you, Sir Walter is still waiting for you in the Brightwall tavern he seems to have become rather attached to the place" Jasper said. "Were no our way" Anna said. "Be careful you two the last task may not be so easy something tells me getting food will be very difficult" August said.